Idiot
by Sage SK
Summary: His partner had always worried about his safety and he always appreciated it. He just never realized what it would be like if their roles were reversed.


Idiot by: Sage SK  
Started: July 6, 2009  
Finished: July 7, 2009  
Genre: General/Friendship  
Warnings: None

Notes: Just another random look at Razor/Jake's character. I seem to be writing a lot of these lately.

Disclaimer: The Boys don't belong to me, tho' they do tend to raid my fridge in exchange for plot ideas.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" he hissed, claws desperately breaking and flinging gravel aside. "How could you be so stupid?!"

Razor wasn't sure if he was blinded by sweat, or by tears. Was he really crying? At this point he wasn't sure. And, he didn't really care who saw him. All he cared was getting through that rubble and getting his partner out.

And, as he called out his partner's name, while simultaneously cursing at him for being an idiot, it was a reminder of all the times T-Bone had come after him when he was in distress. Today had been no different. Both narrowly escaped the trap that had been set in the building, but Razor had been injured. His running became close to limping, and T-Bone took no time in picking him up for the final stretch. Nearing the only available exit, T-Bone wasted no time in literally tossing Razor out at the very last second before the building fell on him.

It had happened so fast that Razor didn't even realize what was going on until the building collapsed behind him. The first thing to enter his mind as he picked himself up was that T-Bone was still in there. He flung himself to remove the rubble, a mixture of both fear and anger gripping at him, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg indicating a broken bone.

Was this what T-Bone felt whenever Razor got hurt? A gut-wrenching feeling mixed with nausea and dread, fearing the worst?

What the smaller SWAT Kat also didn't like was the nagging reminder in the back of his mind that told him that he wasn't the perfect candidate when it came to precaution. When it came to going into a mission solo while T-Bone provided air-support, there wasn't a time when Razor didn't stare at death straight in the face. And, every time he came out of it, either by prayer or just by sheer dumb luck, he'd nonchalantly shrug it off like an every day thing.

But, T-Bone never made it easier on him. He'd never said so, but the looks his partner gave him were enough. Out of all the people that would have been the angriest if he'd died, it would have been T-Bone, who'd made it clear a long time ago that he'd be looking out for the kat that was the younger brother he never had.

And, darn it all if Razor wasn't going to return the favor. He wasn't as tall or as built as his partner, but if T-Bone thought he was going to....

He stopped his train of thought as his claws came across something that wasn't granite or stone. It was... was it? He recognized the very same alloy he'd used for their Glovatrix shields. "T-Bone!"

In a heartbeat, his partner lifted himself from the rubble, the shield from the Glovatrix slowly retracting as he gasped for air. "Holy... kats...." T-Bone stumbled backwards and landed sitting down. "That... that wasn't fun..."

In spite of himself, Razor let out a short laugh as he sat back, shaking his head. There was a different feeling now - relief. Then came the question he was so used to hearing.

"You okay, buddy?" asked the taller SWAT Kat as he made his way towards his partner.

"I'm... I'm okay." Razor couldn't stop the quavering in his voice, however. "My leg could use some mending, but... aside that..."

"Alright. To the hospital it is." T-Bone sent out a signal to the TurboKat via his Glovatrix.

Razor almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. This time, T-Bone was the one being nonchalant about the near-death experience. And, it bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

"T-Bone... are you okay?"

As he sat next to Razor, T-Bone merely shrugged. "Coulda' been worse. If it weren't for the modifications you put to the Glovatrixes, I probably woulda' been a SWAT Kat pancake."

The smaller SWAT Kat merely nodded, then sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Razor? What is it, buddy?"

Razor gave his partner a grim smirk. "I've been an idiot."

---  
END


End file.
